<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hedgehogs purr?? by Lucytheragdoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061532">hedgehogs purr??</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucytheragdoll/pseuds/Lucytheragdoll'>Lucytheragdoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucytheragdoll/pseuds/Lucytheragdoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tom gets a massage chair from wade to wach over.<br/>so sonic takes a try and the find somthing new about the blue hedgehog.<br/>he can purr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hedgehogs purr??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi im new and this is my first one shot i micht post some story of mine later from my wattpad acount.<br/>but ill do that later</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tom entered his house huffing while tugging the big heavy massage chair. Wade was moving to another part of the town so his stuff will be moved while he took a vaction. Only whade doest trust the moving company whith his expansive massage chair. So he asked tom to wach his chair while was gone. Tom was free too some agent from a town over took over the station for the weekend and evenings. what is that? sonic asked when tom manage to place the thing in the middle of the living room. its a masage chair you sit in it and it gives you a massage. are you hungry? tom asked yeah can we have chillidogs sonic asked with a little jump. Not tonight bud where eating pizza from tonys . oh can call then. tom nodded. I want a salimi pizza bud and talk loud and clear tony dad is over from italy and he is kind of deaf. okay in a blur sonic was at the other side of the room to call the restaurant. tom heard sonic talk a bit loud and repeatly doing the same order til he was done. tom sat in the chair using the low massage mode. kind of relaxing. he also noted a child save mode so he didt have to forbid sonic to use the chair.</p><p>after the pizza was arived and the ate madie came home from her evening shift. you had pizza ? all i had is a saled. you can have som of mine sonic offerd. no it okay i had i big lunch. liz made cupcakes an a had a few. after that she sat down in the chair. how long is this thing here tom? umm for a week.<br/>
can i try sonic asked. yeah sure but let maddie enjoy it for now.</p><p>later maddie went to freshen up so it was sonics turn.<br/>
okay bud i put in the kids mode. okay donut lord.<br/>
tom left he room after that he had the idea that the kids mode will be changed to normal soon. he grabbed a movie fom the shelf. of course it was speed.<br/>
tom enterd the living room to hear a strange sound. like a cat ther was no cat on tv.<br/>
so walked around to find the sourche he noticed maddie sitting on the stair doing he shoes on. shoud i take sonic with me and ozzie? she asked.<br/>
no he is in the chair it was his turn but there is weird sound like a cat purring could it come from the piping. no i dont think so maby ask sonic mabey he knows where it comes from. Tom slaped him self its the chair its the kid mode.<br/>
to check if he was right they both went to the living room to check but the sound didt come from the chair but from sonic to Tom suprise.<br/>
can hedgehogs purr he asked maddie. yes bit because hi is so humanoid i thought he couldt do it.</p><p>tom made a recording of the puring hedgehog and sent it to whade. tom then turned the chair of. whrry did you turn it of it felt so good.<br/>
we noticed you were puring. sonic looked suprised what do you mean </p><p>both tom and maddie bursted into laughter at the confused hedgehog face</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you liked the story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>